FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for testing printed circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for checking all pins of through-hole components after installation to a printed circuit board to ensure that each pin protrudes therethrough sufficiently to allow soldering.